


(we are approaching) the greatest of mysteries

by StarSeekerSara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Hugs, I think I'm funny, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncertainty, akafuri - Freeform, cosmos flower, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, seriously fluff so thicc your unicorns are envious, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSeekerSara/pseuds/StarSeekerSara
Summary: Seijuuro is distressed by his best friend's recent behavior and the thick, uncomfortable and troubling atmosphere surrounding them...Is it all in his head?





	(we are approaching) the greatest of mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic/drabble from yours truly. I had this scene in my head for a long time... it was about time to write it down.

 

Kouki had been acting strangely for some time now. Seijuuro wasn’t quite sure whether this observation was simply a creation of his own device, if it was true, or whether it was a projection to and reflection of his own behavior. After all, he had been told by Kuroko only a week ago that his behavior had changed as well.

_“You smile more. You seem happier,” he said, before adding a cheeky, “I wonder why?”_

Oh, he knew very well why. Kuroko really did have a sadistic side… Seijuuro’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand accidentally brushed against his own.

“S-sorry!” Kouki said, retrieving his hand and moving away slightly to make some space between their swinging hands. The walk around the lake was pleasant in a literal, physical way. It was a beautiful evening after all, with the sun flooding the trees and walkways in a charming orange very reminiscent of the current Autumn season. What was less pleasant, and more nerve-inducting, was the emotional state of the two young men walking in this scenery.

Seijuuro felt an instant stab of disappointment at the hand retrieval. He tried not to show it; however, this was in vain, as his companion was staring at the lake to his left and avoiding any eye contact. _Or physical contact,_ Seijuuro thought with another stab of discontent. After such a long time, he got used to Kouki’s usual hugs and small – _friendly?_ \- physical affection. Now that it was awkward, and for unknown reasons, he felt as if he had misplaced something of great import.

It’s been weeks since these two had a normal interaction. Or at least a relaxed one. Seijuuro couldn’t even pinpoint when this emotional turmoil even started. He had been on a roller coaster once in his life, and decided it was a perfect parallel to his current predicament. This brought about a lot of confusion, but also uneasiness. _I have to do_ something, he thought.

“It’s quite pleasant outside,” he said. _Wow, brilliant. Bringing up the weather is really going to give me answers_ , he scolded himself. When it came to Kouki, lately he just couldn’t quite function properly, and his thoughts didn’t always match what came out of his mouth.

Kouki seemed to be caught off guard by this sudden statement. “O-oh, yeah, it is, huh?” He smiled. Such an enchanting smile… and immediately looked at the ground, blushing.

_Am I making an unseemly expression?_ Seijuuro thought. Not only the constant avoidance of eye contact, but also the return to stuttering by his friend brought about worry. He felt guilt run through him like a sudden cold rain pour. It must be something he did. What else would it be? It was even Seijuuro who asked to hang out in the first place.

But the way Kouki was acting seemed to be due to an internal source… or was it? Was Seijuuro projecting his own awkward feelings onto his friend again?  He didn’t have time to think about this in detail, as they reached the same point that marked the place they started, meaning the walk around the lake was complete. They both stood there. Not saying anything. Just kind of, you know, being painfully, extraordinarily, excessively awkward. That’s it, Sei just couldn’t handle this anymore. He just needed to ask honestly and openly what it is that he did that caused his best friend to act this way.

“Kou-“ he started, but was interrupted by the subject of his worries himself.

“-I know- oh, I’m sorry!” Kouki exclaimed, too animatedly for comfort.

“No, please go ahead,” Seijuuro said, trying to look as open and encouraging as possible.

“T-that is…” Kouki took a big breath, looking at the ground before looking back up, “There’s a nice little lookout up there,” he said, pointing slightly behind his friend. “Maybe we could- I mean, maybe you’d like to see it? I used to sneak away there as a kid to get away from my brother,” he finished with a small smile.

Seijuuro decided this was the most promising event of the day thus far, and nodded eagerly. “Lead the way,” he said, following closely behind his friend as he started towards the trees.

“It’s a bit of a scramble, is that okay?” Kouki asked.

“Of course, it should be no problem,” Sei answered. Kouki smiled in return, in a proud sort of way, as if he knew nothing was a problem for his capable friend. Unless, that is, Seijuuro was imagining all of that. He shook the thought away and followed Kouki through some bushes to a hidden dirt path by the forest’s edge. They followed it for a minute before it began to climb. It seemed to be mostly unused and therefore was indeed a bit of a scramble, but it didn’t take them long to get to the top.

The hidden-away clearing was underneath tall, booming trees. At the edge was an old, wooden, broken down fence, faded by the sun. There was a very slight wind that orchestrated a lovely symphony of leaves rustling and falling. Sei looked out over the view of the town beyond the fence. The sun gave everything an enjoyable disposition, in contrast to the usual gloom of the faded red roofs and gray buildings. On the ground were scattered small purple-pink flowers. Kouki noticed a unique, white one nearby and picked it, inspecting it. It was lovely… the flower was pretty nice too.

Seijuuro realized he was staring, and decided to continue doing so. “It’s a lovely spot, I can see why you enjoy it.”

“Right? I haven’t been back in a while, though. The flowers are nice right now,” Kouki responded, looking up. He blushed again, most likely at the intensity of his friend’s stare. Seijurro couldn’t seem to get himself to stop, though. “Oh, um, here,” Kouki said, handing Sei the flower, “It kind of reminded me of you… the odd one out. Oh- not in a bad way! In a nice way! I mean- yea.”

Seijuuro smiled, amused, and took the flower. And if his fingers lingered at Kouki’s? Well, you can’t prove anything. “It’s beautiful, thank you,” he said. He looked at the flower closely. It reminded him of something… his mother, in the garden? Telling him something… something about- “Oh…” he said, “I remember this. Kosumosu. It represents the maiden heart, cleanliness, and love,” he finished.

Kouki looked about ready to implode, explode, pass out or all of the above. Somehow, he was simultaneously pale as polar ice and red as ketchup. Apparently, he hadn’t been aware of the flower’s meaning.

“O-oh, yea?” he stumbled. Then, he nervously bit his lip and took a big breath, looking into the distance. Somewhere nearby a bird chirped, as if encouraging the boy to keep going. Seijuuro silently thanked him. “A-actually…” he started, then seemed to hesitate.

Seijuuro didn’t even breathe. Is this it? Is this going to be a rapid-fire explanation of his friend’s recent troubling behavior?

It was.

“Actually, um… I… I t-think I’m about to ruin our friendship but honestly I just can’t handle this pressure anymore I’m sorry I’m so awkward around you and lately I just can’t even think or function around you and I think I know why I mean I’ve never quite felt this way before but I asked my brother about it and he kind of confirmed it and I’mreallyabouttoruineverythingandifyouwannahatemethat’sokaybecauseI’llunderstandand-“

“Kouki!” Seijuuro grabbed his friend’s hand, squeezing in what he hoped was a calming, grounding way. Kouki’s ability to talk at the speed of the Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku still astonished him, but this was not the time for amazement. “It’s okay. And whatever it is, I do not and will not hate you. Believe me, such a thing is impossible. You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Kouki looked at Seijuuro hesitantly, his distraught eyes sending apologies his way. “You’re right…” he seemed to relax a little. “But… it’s really okay if… if this is too much. Or, I mean- I don’t know what I mean. You drive me crazy, I swear. Not in a bad way! What I mean is…” He squeezed his friend’s hand. Seijuuro squeezed back, taking his other hand in his own, making sure not to squish his tiny white gift. The sun fell into Kouki’s eyes in such a way that the usual chestnut melted into amber at the edges. It was with a start that Seijuuro realized Kouki was looking him straight in the eyes, full of determination.

“I love you,” he said.

Kouki’s hands shook as Seijuuro stood there, stunned, feeling them in his own. He was flooded with warmth and an immense feeling of relief, tinged with recognition and understanding. Of course, how could he be this dull? After a little while, Kouki felt he might need to clarify.

“I-I mean like, more than friends should love each other, or… or more than they usually do,” he added.

Seijuuro’s bewildered heart soared, his heart rate reached critical levels, and he must have looked quite ridiculous really. Did he care? Not a bit.

No matter what his inner jubilee consisted of, he must have externally looked like a dog caught digging through trash, because Kouki felt once more the need to say something.

He began retrieving his hands, “I-if you don’t feel the same, I under-”

“I’m thrilled,” Seijuuro managed, “overjoyed!” he said with enthusiasm. He squeezed Kouki’s hands again, lifting them to his heart. “Kouki, I think… I feel the same,” he said.

The look on Kouki’s face was one which Seijuuro would keep in a private reserve, never forget, enjoy and recollect many times throughout his life. Kouki let their hands untangle and hugged Sei with newfound meaning and intimacy. Seijuuro responded twofold.

“I’m so happy,” Kouki said, choking slightly on the pure overwhelming emotions souring through him.

With chagrin, Seijuuro realized something. He pulled away, caressing Kouki’s face in his hand in order to look him in the eyes. He did his best to mirror his friend’s- boyfriend’s? - determination.

“I love you too,” he said.

Kouki’s eyes filled, and he squeezed Seijuuro with another hug. They could both feel weight falling off each other’s shoulders, any doubt or fear falling with it, both relishing in this moment. The many months of awkwardness and questioning were instantly forgotten. The two enjoyed their newfound relief and pure delight in this remarkable moment as the leaves continued to rain down around them. The little white flower, still in one of Sei’s hands, nodded its silky petals in approval behind Kouki’s back, aided by the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it fairly vague so that you may imagine for yourself what happened before and what happens after this little fic. 
> 
> Kiss kiss FALL in love~! Get it? Because it's autumn, and leaves are falling.... I'm gonna let myself out. 
> 
> P.S. I don't actually know whether this flower would grow in a forest. Sorry, botanists! >.<
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
